The present invention relates to a snappy for a snare drum, and particularly for causing the snare to accurately and effectively contact the drum head.
In a snappy known in the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the belt engaging part 71 of the plate 70 and the snare 60 supported on the plate 70 are both provided at the same height above the surface of the drum head of drum 90. As a consequence, even if the belt 80 engaged at the part 71 is pulled tight, the plate 70 moves radially outwardly of the drum head and parallel to the snare, without also bringing the snare 60 into tight contact with the drum head 91. In some cases, the snare 60 may not contact the drum head 91 at all.